


The Infinite Nexus

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Archive [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sibling Incest, some chapters at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred shots on their bond; unbreakable and boundless.</p><p>Written for 5ds_100 on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot this existed. But I loved these two so much (not as much as the KingCrab/Treason/Tool) as normal siblings or as incest (gomen... I did write these when I was in middle school ahahahaha) 
> 
> Doubt I'll ever finish them, but I liked them, so... Here they are!
> 
> (There's no Ruka/Rua tag here??!?!)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, words are just simply unneeded to convey what you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 024 – Non Verbal Communication

The sky was dark, blanketed with thick, looming clouds forming in the horizon. Ruka gulped and clutched her blanket tighter, a trickle of cold sweat trailing from her forehead.  
  
She hated storms, they disturbed her greatly. Why oh why did it have to come now of all times?  
  
Cringing at the lightning, – a telltale sign of thunder, definitely – she screwed her eyes shut and covered her ears tightly, waiting for the inevitable....  
  
VRROOOM...  
  
She whimpered. Silently she wished for Kuribon or Regulus, but they were all asleep at this time and there was no way she was going to disturb their much needed rest just because of this stupid... fear of hers.  
  
Just then, the door to her room opened – slowly and softly, so as to not alarm her – and in popped the head of Rua. He eyed Ruka – who was sitting on the bed – with wide amber eyes, and slowly made his way to the windows, drawing the curtains silently before turning to walk to his sister.  
  
Clutching Ruka's shaky hands in his, he smiled at her and Ruka smiled back, hesitation slowly dissipating.  
  
There was never a need to say a single word, for her brother always knew.


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they grew up, they found out that "forever" was just a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 001 - Forever  
> Notes: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, because somehow our English Literature just went in that direction during our discussion on The Crucible (sweatdrops). This is kind of dark, and I completely twisted innocent curiosity into a kind of dark obsession. (Is shot)

When they were young, barely reaching the age of where one learnt to speak, they spent their time in the same bed. Communicating in a way only they knew, sharing their – however limited – knowledge and dreams with each other, building up their very own utopia.  
  
An eternal dream, where they could spend what humans call "forever" with each other.  
  
But as they grew up, they found out that "forever" was really all just something unreal. A lie. Something humans made up just to escape reality.  
  
Their dreams shattered, and they were never the same again.  
  
And then they discovered the idea of "death".  
  
It was when they saw a very aged play on the satellite broadcast. A play about a pair of star-crossed lovers, written by someone whose name Rua couldn't remember.  
  
He didn't get it at first. Until Ruka explained it to him crossly.  
  
And then he understood. And he asked.  
  
"Ruka, will we end up like them?" His sister shot him a weird look, "Of course we won't. We're not star-crossed like them remember?" She paused, "and Rua... we're not a couple." She continued slowly as if to make sure that he understood _that_ clearly.  
  
"…." He was silent, for a very long time. Ruka raised an eyebrow and proceeded to snuggle deeper into the couch, the huge bowl of popcorn in hand.  
  
She'd decided to let it be. After all, her brother had always been this weird.


	3. Stained Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Rua understood just how "forever" could be achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 030 - Surface.  
> This is a continuation of [Prompt 001] Forever – Innocence.

Ruka totally forgot about that incident. But Rua pondered.  
  
What the Romeo in the movie had said before he killed himself.  
  
 _"I swear, I'll spend forever with you from now on. Never will I let you go ever again."_  
  
He frowned and bit his lips in frustration. Did death with the one you loved mean spending forever with that person?  
  
If it did…  
  
"Ruka…"  
  
He wondered, if by dying with her, could he fulfill what both of them wanted?  
  
 _"Nee Rua, let's spend forever together…"_  
  
That promise from a long time ago…  
  
And from that day onwards, a certain emotion in him just surfaced quietly.  
  
Without anyone knowing.


	4. Anomalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rua was acting weird. And it worried Ruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 061 - Unusual  
> Continuation of [Prompt 30 – Surface]

Ruka was worried.  
  
Ever since they had that English research project on that old, Shakespearean play, Rua had been acting very strangely.  
  
He had kept quiet during all English Literature classes, listening to their teacher explain the play over and over just to be sure that every single one of them understood the way he understood things, – to be really honest Ruka thought that was just stupid and redundant, everyone interpreted works of art differently – wearing an unusually thoughtful expression.  
  
That was a first. Ruka thought with a surprise. Rua was never a very studious person, nor did he ever liked English much. In his defense – and Ruka quoted this from Rua himself – he thought that “everything that doesn’t matter in Duel Monsters doesn’t matter to me [him]!”  
  
So why was he being so interested in English of all subjects now?  
  
Ruka knew, that there was something else causing all of this, that it wasn’t just Rua suddenly realizing the importance of taking his classes seriously.  
  
The green-haired girl narrowed her eyes determinedly, eyeing her brother, who had that intense, deeply thoughtful look on his face again.  
  
She clenched her fists. She will get to the bottom of this. Definitely.


	5. Desideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But somewhere deep in him, he wished that he could have told Ruka the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 040 – That One Lie  
> Continuation from [Prompt 61 –Unusual].

He noticed.

Despite Ruka thinking that she was being discreet (actually she was), he still noticed. She was trying to find out what was wrong. While trying to not alert him.

He knew that Ruka understood him more than anyone else, which was why she was trying to be very _very_ discreet.

Normal people wouldn’t notice, but he did.

Of course it may be because of the fact that they are twins, that he was able to somewhat know what his sister was up to.

Or, it might also be because he was more sensitive to her presence and everything that she does nowadays.

He had been trying very hard these few days, ever since he had watched that play, to attempt to place his emotions for Ruka – he knew, it wasn’t something alike to what a normal sibling should be feeling.

But of course, there was still no avail.

However,if the thinking and pondering had brought him something, it was a certain sharpness to everything _Ruka_.

Everything she does. Every single move she makes. Every single word she speaks. Every single laughter, giggle.

_Everything._

He didn’t really understand why. But he also didn’t have the energy to ponder on it. Between trying to figure out his feelings for Ruka, and avoiding Ruka, - especially her questioning, puzzled looks - he couldn’t manage to do anything else.

“Rua, what’s wrong with you?” He was taken aback by that one day. Never will he have thought that Ruka would ask that so directly of all things, considering that he was usually the one who was blunt, while Ruka always tend to take note and be very careful of others’ feelings.

Well, even Ruka of all people would get fed up with the way he had been behaving, he supposed.

“What do you mean Ruka? I’m perfectly fine!” He answered, and she was the one who looked slightly taken aback this time. He saw annoyance flash pass her face.

“Rua, are you sure? Because - ” His grin cut her off. She didn’t look like she had bought his lie, but her anger and worry had dissipated by a little, and she smiled hesitantly, looking like she didn’t want to push the subject any further.

“Then that’s good.” She held out a hand, and he blinked, surprised by the sudden invitation.

“Wanna go get some ice-cream before returning home?” She grinned, and Rua could see that her doubt was completely gone – it was all in her eyes.

He answered with a grin of his own, nodding and taking her hand with his own, before leading her into a slow jog out of the classroom.

But somewhere deep within him, he wished that he could have told Ruka the truth.

_That he didn’t have to lie._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruka has something to say about Rua’s eating habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 087 – Afternoon Meal

_ Crunch. Flip. _

A frown.

_ Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Flip. Flip. _

“Rua… what are you doing?” Curiously, Ruka looked up from her homework to her brother – who was on the floor, reading the newest issue of Jump Square while eating potato chips. Rua blinked huge, innocent eyes at her.  


“Reading…” she shot a look at the bag of chips on the floor, “… and eating potato chips?”

She groaned, “And that’s like, the nth bag you’ve had this week!” And it was only Tuesday, three days into the week. Which made Rua’s eating habit on par with Jack’s (who lived on instant cup ramen all three meals per day) or Yusei’s (who only ate when he remembered to, which wasn’t very often.)

Her brother blinked, obviously missing the whole point. “So?”

She sighed, “Potato chips aren’t good for your health you know.”

“But I like it!” He was openly pouting now, “It’s like, the best thing in the whole world to have potato chips as an afternoon meal you know! Like how the royals in Britain have cakes and tea and whatever not every single day.”

“They don’t eat their cakes like how you consume those chips everyday. In fact they usually take one hour to finish one tiny slice because tea is a time to relax and socialise.”

“But I am socialising! With tennis! Familiarizing myself with the different tennis styles!”

“Rua,” a deadpan, “you don’t play tennis. In fact you hardly do any other thing than dueling.”

“But,” her brother shot a soulful look at the manga “to me manga for afternoon entertainment and potato chips for afternoon meals make a perfect combination.”

Ruka facepalmed, “That’s it. You’ll be eating a lot of vegetables to make up for all the calories you’ll be taking in due to your ‘afternoon meal’.” She inwardly giggled at Rua’s cross look.

“But Ruka….”

“Nope. No buts.”

“Aww man…”

“And exercising a lot as well, didn’t you just say that you have an interest in tennis..?” Her golden irises haboured an amused spark in them, Rua groaned.

“RUKA!!”


End file.
